Angelic/Demonic Persona (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Angelic/Demonic Persona are the manifestation of Cassandra's Angel and demon heritage. They are a result of Cassandra's mental state of suffering from extreme trauma, indirectly caused by Crowley as she broke her to the point of where these two personas manifested and took on astral forms inside her head. They always take control of Cassandra when she lets her anger or sense of being in grave danger give them the opening they need to take control of her mind and body. Biography Season 7 The two personas were born on the day Cassandra suffered from a traumatic experience, due of the trickery of Crowley by making her believe her mother was back from the dead. Bruna was the first to appear as a matter of fact, it also could've been either Gisela. Whoever which one it was, they took over and used Cassandra's body to make a drawing of herself as a teenager, killing everyone around the world on her room wall and then going back to sleep, leaving the little girl with no memory of the event in question. Later on when the angels attacked for a second time, Bruna took over and killed Daniel my smiting him and turning the other angels into toy figurines. During when Castiel was in need of having his mental state healed and Hallucifer attacked, Cassandra was taken control by Bruna again and she easily killed the hallucination of the Archangel. Later when Hallucifer manage to implant himself inside Cassandra's head, Gisela in her true visage approached the hallucination and killed him with ease. She evilly laughed and looked throughout Cassandra's eyes, waiting the anticipation of making herself known to everybody. When Crowley was called in for his blood for the Leviathan weapon and he snidely refused to give up his blood, this caused Cassandra to cut loose and Bruna took matters into her own hands by holding him down and order Dean to get his blood. After the blood is collected, she banishes Crowley, leaving him with his skin burnt. Castiel takes his Seraph Blade and demands the persona to reveal herself as he saw through the difference of how his daughter behaves differently then the one controlling her. Bruna explains who she is and how she originated. She also wished to aid them, but every person present refuse to work with her and demand they give Cassandra control. Bruna was annoyed but agreed but not before warning them that she was not the only persona around. Sam also asks fro her name and she replies with her name "Bruna", much to her disdain of how Sam finds the name odd. Gisela may not have taken control yet or made herself known but she always constantly bother Cassandra by repeating the phrase "kill", over and over as she dearly wish to come one out but Cassandra just shut her up and pushed her voice to the back of her head during after the defeat of Dick Roman and Crowley making his presence known to Team Free Will. Characteristics Bruna is the angelic nature heritage of Cassandra and as such, she displays all nature of an angel as instead of black sclera and yellow iris like Cassandra, her eyes glow blue like every angel and she displays pure white feathered wings only. Gisela is the demonic nature heritage of Cassandra and much like Bruna, she is fully demonic as her eyes turn pitch black like every demon and her wings are pitch black bat wings only. Personality Both personas have their own individual personality and they are somewhat akin to their heritage nature. Bruna Bruna is very cold and serious. She behave almost robotic like any angel and will do anything to get a job done, no matter what it takes, which makes her dangerous as her term of getting things done, whatever the price is can put people at risk. Bruna dislikes Cassandra as she sees the girl nothing more but a weakling that refuses to do what is necessary and she is amused to see her trying to prove her uncles and aunts that she is not an abomination. Bruna hardly ever smiles only for one occasion where she warns Sam, Dean, and Castiel that she is no the only persona they have to work about and her smile is unnerving for someone serious such as herself. Bruna's relationship with her demonic persona counterpart is hardly called friendship or family as she despises the demon persona, much like how angels are disgusted by demons. She even names Gisela "Stain", instead of her real name. Bruna however isn't above working with her counterpart as she finds the persona a necessary evil to accomplish her goals. Gisela Gisela is the very opposite of Bruna. She is wild and untamed. She can be very unpredictable as no one can never know what she's thinking or planning and that is what makes her probably even dangerous than Bruna. Gisela loves to behave rudely and makes snide remarks by making fun of Cassandra as to how she should take Emma and sleep with her, much to the girl's annoyance. Powers and Abilities Both Bruna and Gisela are equals in terms of power and abilities, however inside of Cassandra's subconscious world, they are both their respective heritage nature. Bruna is Cassandra' angelic nature while Gisela is her demonic nature. When taking control of Cassandra, they have access to all of her powers and angelic/demons ones. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Bruna and Gisela can accomplish any feat that Cassandra can do. Bruna took control of Cassandra when she was still a young girl and killed angels and turned them into toy figurines with a wave of her hand. Bruna easily dispatched Hallucifer without effort, even using her angelic control to force him on his knees and smote him. Gisela made herself known when Hallucifer survived and managed to get inside Cassandra's head, however he was easily killed by an energy blast from her. As both are equal, however when they merge and become a horrifying monster, they are exponentially powerful, but they stood no match for a newly developed adult Arch-Nephalem Cassandra or a mature Arch-Nephilim Helel. * Angelic Control: Bruna used her powers to force Hallucifer into letting memory Meg go and bring him down to his knees with ease. * Energy Blast: Gisela shot a powerful and immense mass size rose-color energy blast directly at Hallucifer and completely obliterated him, ending him once and for all. * Mental Manipulation: Bruna and Gisela can fabricate fake memories or control the minds of any individual. They often use this on Cassandra to distraught her or leave her no memory of being possessed by either of them. ** Illusion Casting: Gisela performs this act when she introduces herself for the first time by making Cassandra witness her deceased family and being responsible for their deaths. Later on Bruna and Gisela torture Cassandra for locking them away by forcing her to kill her loved ones repeatedly to the point where she begged Emma to kill her to end the suffering. Cassandra had been reduce to a quivering coward, unable to fight back. * Advanced Smiting: Bruna easily smote Hallucifer, however it is unknown whether this hallucination was on par with the real Lucifer in power, but it does not matter as Cassandra had easily killed Dick Roman, who was empowered by the Leviathan/Monster Tablet and on par with Archangel Level Entities. * Super Strength: Bruna and Gisela possess vast supernatural strength to overwhelm any entity. Bruna easily outmatched Hallucifer and sent him flying towards a wall. She also grabbed Crowley from his throat, making it impossible for him to escape. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Subconscious Mind/World: Inside Cassandra's subconscious mind/world, she has full control and can manipulate anything in her mind to her will than what Bruna and Gisela can do than the outside world. Cassandra locked away her two persona's in a version of her own room, however this is merely applying duct tape as it would not keep the two persona's contained for long. One slip of letting her guard down, and both Personas can escape. Destroying Beings * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra is sometimes taken over by either persona and regains control without memory. She can use her willpower to keep Bruna and Gisela from taking control of her, but it is no simple task. * Mysterious Third Entity/Voice: Cassandra has two personas that are her angelic and demonic nature, however she seems to have some a third being living her in her head, one that is with her and making sure to keep both personas in check. This mysterious figure is shown to be capable of outmatching both Personas with ease. Facts and Trivia The name Bruna originates from Italian and it means "Brown". The name Gisela originates from Germ and it means "Pledge" Both names are also from Magic The Gathering card game. Bruna is an angel known as the Fading Light and Gisela is another angel known as the Broken Blade. They are also Angels of Horror and meld into a single entity known as Brisela, Voice of Nightmare.Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Alive Category:Species Category:Creatures